In the Dark
by ShakenThunder
Summary: What if Jill was merely a victim in Scream 4? Takes place before, during, and a little after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

I put down my pencil as Lady Gaga's "Yoü and I" blared from my cell phone. I picked it up and read over the Caller ID. Kirby. Sighing, I put the phone to my ear. "Yo, Kirbz? Listen, I am failing Calculus with a 57% so I really need to study."

On the other end, I heard Kirby groan. "Are you fucking with me? Trevor just called me again, the pervert."

My eyebrow arch and I felt my chest flood with anger. "What? Why is he calling you?"

"I don't know," Kirby replied. "Dammit, he's really starting to get on my nerves, the… the pervert." She huffed, and I sensed her rolling her eyes.

I set my Calculus textbook down on my bed and stood up, crossing my left arm underneath the arm that was holding my phone to my ear. "This is getting ridiculous. Why the hell won't he leave me alone?"

"Well… technically he is," Kirby explained. "He called me…" The definition of a senseless blonde right there.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm seriously considering tying cinderblocks to his feet and sinking him to the bottom of the river at the edge of town."

"Hey, that'll get you remembered!" Kirby chuckled.

"No, I don't want to be remembered that way," I explained. "I just… I don't know. I want my name to be remembered as something—"

"You're boring me," Kirby interrupted. "Back to Trevor. So are you gonna tell him off tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Probably not. He's got the whole football team on his side, plus that bitch Jenny Randall, and she can do some damage to me."

"True dat." I sensed her eyes rolling again. "What are you gonna do then?"

I yawned and checked my watch. 9:57. I responded into the phone, "I don't know, but I'll think about it. In the meantime, I really need to study for the final tomorrow. I refuse to be put back in Watanabe's Calculus class. "

"You're such a party pooper," Kirby complained. "But as you wish, master. I'll go disturb Olivia. See ya tomorrow, girlie."

I laughed. "Okay. Bye, Kirby." I hung up my cell and set it back down on my nightstand. I picked up my textbook and sat down on my bed again, going over the pointless x's and y's over and over again until a knock at my window startled me out of my thinking. I glanced up at my bedroom window to see my best male friend, Robbie Mercer. He gave me a charming smile and gestured for me to let him in. I stood up and walked over to the window, undoing the latch and opening it. "Hey," I greeted. "Wanna come help me study?" _Damn, he'd better not tell Kirby._

Robbie nodded. "Sure. Watanabe's class?" he asked, climbing in.

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "The most difficult class the students of Woodsboro have ever had the displeasure of being forced to go to."  
Robbie and I walked over to my bed and sat down. I started to grab my textbook, and so did he. I giggled and looked up at him. A nervous grin spread over his face and he looked at me. "I'm guessing you were gonna get it?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but you can go ahead. Believe me, that's the last thing I want on my bed. It's only there because it has to be."  
Robbie chuckled. "Okay." He picked it up, and we sat down.

My phone started ringing again. I groaned and picked it up. The Caller ID said Olivia. Growling, I put it to my ear. "Yes, Olivia? Didn't Kirby tell you about Calculus?"

"Kirby hasn't talked to me…" Olivia informed me on the other end. "I was calling to say Trevor just called me… for the third time tonight."  
I rolled my eyes and jumped up. "Tell him to piss the fuck off! Jeez, what's his problem?" I looked down. Robbie was interested now. He had propped himself up with his elbow and was watching me and listening to what I was saying. He looked like a cute little bunny rabbit.

"Jill, I was that nice the first time," said Olivia. "The second and third time, I told him some stuff I'd rather not repeat to you."

I walked over to my window and looked across the street. Olivia was looking back at me out her window. She waved. "Is that Robbie Mercer on your bed?"

"Yeah," I responded. "He's helping me study."  
"Since when are you friends with Robbie Mercer?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm… since sixth grade? Jeez, where have you been? Oh, yeah, I forgot. You've been too busy being a slut."

Olivia growled. "Bite me."

I smirked. "Which nipple?"

Olivia squeaked—she was holding back a laugh, I could tell. She quickly said, "Bye!" and hung up, the bitch. But I love her.

I hung up and walked back over to the bed. "So… where were we?"

Robbie grinned. "That was so cliched."

I made a face. "What are you talking about?"

"In every movie, somebody always says—"  
I cut him off with, "But this isn't a movie." I winked at him. "This is real. I'm real."

Robbie chuckled. "Yes, you are. You have the most developed personality I've ever seen."

I laughed. "Awe, Robbie! I might just give you a big kiss!"

Robbie made a face. "No thanks…"

My heart dropped ten miles south of the equator. I mean, it's not like I like Robbie or anything, it's just… he acted a little grossed out.

I don't like Robbie. I mean, I just… don't.

And I mean, he could've I DON'T LIKE ROBBIE.

I laughed as best I could. "Come on. Don't act like you don't want it." I winked.

Robbie kinda watched my body for a second, then said, "Umm… yeah." I did not like that.

Remember, I don't like him.

No, I don't.

I don't!  
I DON'T!  
Oh, my gosh, I do…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Nelly lol. I'd be filthy stinkin' rich if I did.**

**Jill's opinions about Nelly in this chapter are NOT like my opinions, trust me. 'Ride Wit Me' is amaaaaazzzzziiiiinnnnggggg. Team Kirby, bitchiz.**

"Let me see your iPod," Kirby ordered, holding out her hand.

My eyebrow arched and I took the earphone out of my right ear. "What? Why? What happened to yours?"

Kirby shrugged. "The story's too long to tell. My dog was there, and a glass of Jack Daniels… shit happens. Anyway, you have that script. Gimme your iPod! I am bored!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my iPod across the table to Kirby. "Do NOT download another Nelly song," I told her. "I can't stand that rap stuff."

Kirby held her hand up and made it look like it was nagging. "See how fast my hand is talking? Yeah. That's your mouth. Jeez, it was only…" Kirby did the math quickly with her fingers, then finished, "…seventeen songs."

I nodded. "They were all horrible-sounding. 'If you wanna go and take a ride wit me'? Who says that? He sounds like a rapist."

Kirby gave me a blank stare. "How… how can you say that? 'Ride Wit Me' is one of the best songs in the history of music!"

I made a face. "Everyone's entitled to his or her own opinion, I guess."

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Jill, you're too smart and logical for your own good," she told me.

Kirby and I sat in the cafeteria of Woodsboro High; it was free period for us. Olivia had Chemistry, and her free period was the last period of the day, the lucky bitch. But I love her anyway. I still don't understand why Kirby downloaded all those songs in the first place. She always tells me it's to help me find my favorite artist. My favorite artist is Lady Gaga, people. I'm not about to betray Mother Monster for some rap-singing rapist.

'If you wanna go and take a ride wit me'? He sounds like he's calling a little girl to his car, for crying out loud! I won't even go into detail about what else he talks about. And let's not forget his God-awful grammar.

Robbie walked into the cafeteria, dressed in his gym clothes. He looked sweaty and his eyes were bulging. He has never been a decent athlete. Poor boy needs to run more. He smiled when he saw Kirby and me. He walked over and sat down beside me. "Hey," he greeted.

I grinned and gave a little wave. "Hey, Robbie. I can see you're having a good time."

Robbie glared at me and flipped me the finger. "Dammit, I _hate _gym."

"You should've taken it freshman year with me and Kirby," I told him.

"Noooooooooo," Kirby jumped in. "I don't want that klutz anywhere near my gym class. Remember in seventh grade when he broke my leg?"

"It was an accident!" Robbie defended himself. "I was new to football."

"New to football in seventh grade?" Kirby rolled her eyes. "There is nothing normal about you, Robbie."

Robbie shrugged. "But you love me anyway."

Kirby raised an eyebrow. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy."

Robbie chuckled. "Well, there's no way I'm going back in there. You guys mind if I chill here?"

I nodded. "Sure." I looked over at Kirby, who was glaring at both of us.

I looked down and noticed my textbook. Calculus was next period. I needed to study. A LOT. I brushed some hair behind my shoulder and started trying to understand the pointless letters. Ms. Watanabe would never let me pass the class if I failed my test.

"_It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes!_"

My eyes widened and I looked up from my book. Kirby held my iPod up in the air, and she was boogeying down in her seat, to put it simply. "Kirby!" I snapped. "What did I—"

"Cool your nuggets," Kirby interrupted. "I'm on YouTube."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least put the earphones in."

Kirby made a face. "What's the fun in that?"

I gave her a death glare, and she sighed and put the earphones in.

"Nelly is the worst noise ever," Robbie said.

I beamed and turned toward him. "I know, right!"

"Lady Gaga beats him with a led pole," Robbie said. "Hell, Justin Beiber beats him."

I busted out laughing and looked at Kirby, who was too busy getting down to listen to us. "Damn, this shit's hotter than Max Thiereoit!" Kirby yelled. "Where do you buy your earphones, Jill?"

My mouth fell open. "Kirby! There are other people—"

"What? Can't hear ya!" Kirby said, eyeing me and still wiggling.

I rolled my eyes and yanked the earphones out of her ears. "Kirby! There are other people in this cafeteria!"

Kirby looked around. She had definitely attracted some attention. Rolling her eyes, she gave them the finger and snapped, "Fuck off, you losers." Then she returned to her strange activity,

Evan Bolton, one of Robbie's gymmates, ran into the cafeteria. "Rob! Coach says you're getting twenty-five push-ups if you don't get your butt back in the gym!"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "I always hated that guy." He stood up and waved at us. "Bye, Jill. Bye, thing."

Kirby didn't know he was even speaking. Robbie fastwalked out of the cafeteria with Evan. I giggled and continued studying. After a few minutes, I heard Kirby ask, "Where'd Robbie go?"

I looked up. The earphones were out, and she had my iPod laid down on the table playing Angry Birds. I replied, "He left, like, ages ago."

She looked up at me. "So when do you think he'll come out?"

My eyebrow arched. "What? What are you talking about, Kirby?"

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Do I have to explain everything to you? Maybe I was wrong. You may not be that smart after all."

I made a face. "Offense taken!"

Kirby waved her hand like she was flagging me down. "Whatevs. Anyway, it's obvious Robbie is a flaming homosexual!"

"Kirby!" My eyes widened. "He is not! He's straight!"

"Your gaydar is totally not working," Kirby said. "Everybody knows it, Jill! We talk about it all the time."

I raised an eyebrow. "No, we don't."  
Kirby shrugged. "Well, of course we don't include you. You're head-over-heels in love with the boy."

I scoffed. "I am not! I just… well, maybe I have a little crush on him."

"Really?" Kirby said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips. "Now THAT was a smack in the face! I could've never figured that out!"

I rolled my eyes, and the bell rang. Kirby and I gathered our things, and I snatched my iPod away from her. As we walked out of the cafeteria, I said, "Your gaydar is totally messed up. There's no way Robbie's gay."

Kirby shook her head. "Whatever you say. I just don't wanna be there when he breaks the news to ya."

I stopped at my locker and bid Kirby farewell, then put my things in and prepared for the worst part of my day. Calculus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jenny Randall is such a bitch," Kirby pointed out as we sat down at the fountain.

It was me, Kirby, Olivia, Robbie, Evan, and Jacob Stroode, the 'fountain gang', as I liked to call us. We were kinda like _Friends. _I've been told numerous times I have a bit of Monica Geller in me. I don't know whether to take offense or be flattered. Kirby can sometimes be a mix between Phoebe and Rachel. Olivia is a mix between Rachel and a horny devil (hehe, not a part of the show, but oh well). Evan was Joey: the womanizer who was, to put it nicely, dumber than a box of rocks. Robbie was Chandler, the one who liked to make jokes and was apparently mistaken for being homosexual. Jacob was like Ross in a way, because he was the nerd who actually was homosexual. Ross wasn't gay, but I wouldn't trade Jacob for a straight. He's way too much fun to be around. Plus he makes my nails look badass.

"It took you until now to figure that out?" said Olivia, making herself comfortable and taking a banana out of her bag. She started to peel it.

"She's pretty sexy," said Evan. "I'd definitely tap that."

Kirby made a disgusted face. "Gross. Jeez, I'd have to get high on fucking pop tarts before I'd even consider being with her. And I'm a lesbian!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not a lesbian…"

Kirby shrugged. "I'm the straight lesbian. I'm the only one in the group who would consider sleeping with a girl, besides Evan."

I put one earphone in my ear and left the other one out so I could hear the daily gossip. I pulled out my iPod and put on Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga as Jacob asked, "What about Robbie?"

A devlish grin that looked vaguely similar to the Grinch's spread over Kirby's face. "Oh, yes. Robbie, what girl do _you _want to sleep with?"

Well, I had to hear this.

A nervous look washed over Robbie's face. "Uh… I don't really want a girl right now. I wanna focus on school."

Olivia busted into hysterical laughter, sending banana bits flying everywhere. "Oh, you have GOT to be shitting me!" she cooed, nearly falling backward into the fountain. "School before sex? Good one, Rob! Never heard that one before!"

For those of you who thought Kim Kardashian was the world's biggest slut…

Robbie shrugged. "What? Just because I-"

"You're gay." Kirby crossed her arms. "'Nuff said."

I pulled the earphone out. "Kirby!" I snapped.

"He IS?" An excited expression came over Jacob's face.

Kirby smiled and took out her cell phone. She quickly snapped a picture of his goofy smile. "That's headed to Facebook. I can see the caption now: 'Jacob after learning his friend is gay'."

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave Kirby the finger.

"I am not gay!" Robbie argued. Well, now even I was wondering! The way it came out… squeaky? Robbie doesn't have a squeaky voice! It sounded… well, forced.

But before anything else could be said, guess who came strolling over to us? Why, none other than Jenny Randall and her robot, Marnie Cooper! Can you sense my excitement? Good, because I can't either.

"Hello, good students of Woodsboro," said Jenny. "Oh, I almost forgot Jill!" She whipped her hair like a slut and giggled sensually. You could almost feel Evan's horniness. The way she dressed… the way she acted… the way her voice sounded… everything about Jenny made me wanna smack her just for being alive!

Awe, what am I saying? I'm not that kind of person.

Oh, what the hell? I AM.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Randall?"

"You know, Jill, I have a first name," Jenny retorted. "At least I'm mature enough to call you by yours."

I started to respond, but Kirby put a hand in front of my face. "I got this," she said, her voice sounding as if she were going on Mission: Impossible. She climbed down from the fountain and faced Jenny. "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP, RANDALL?" Kirby got all up in Jenny's face.

Jenny's eyebrow arched. She was probably wondering if Kirby had just overdosed on medication. "Uh… hi, Kirby," Jenny said nervously. Kirby was the only intimidating female in the group. Olivia was too slutty, and I was too… Jill.

"You wanna wanna wanna hang out after school?" Kirby said hyperactively. She was jumping around like an idiot and pouncing at Jenny's face, making Jenny back up more and more.

"Calm down…" she said nervously.

"Is she okay?" Marnie asked me.

I chuckled. "Marnie, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this. I actually like you."

Marnie smiled warmly. Maybe she was touched by my kind words. Or maybe she was just being a bitch. I don't know her well enough to know. But I do actually like her.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Jenny suggested to Kirby.

Kirby laughed. "Oh, and maybe _you _should get a boob job so your chest won't be as flat as your back! BURN!"

I busted out laughing as Kirby turned to give me a high five. Jenny's mouth fell open and she gasped. "You bitch!"

Kirby turned back to Jenny. "Oh? I'm the bitch? Umm, excuse me, but I wasn't the one that was sleeping with seven guys. _At once_! Oh, wait… I got my terms mixed up. Did you mean whore?"

I had to grab Robbie's shoulder to keep from falling in the fountain. Kirby was a bad bitch, I tell ya.

Jenny glared at Kirby. "Well… well… you're a bigger one!"

Uh-oh.

PUNCH! SLAM!

WACK! Jenny hit the ground, her eyes wide and her nose bloody. She looked back up at Kirby, horrified. Kirby stood proudly, popping her knuckles. She spread her arms out and smirked. "Who's the biotch NOW?"

Marnie rushed over to Jenny and helped her to stand up. Jenny put a hand over her nose. "This isn't over!" she warned in a cheesy tone as Marnie helped her back into the school building.

I jumped up and gave Kirby a hug. "You were amazing!" I cooed. I looked over her shoulder, and… oh no. Trevor Sheldon was walking over to us.

"Kirby!" I said quietly.

Kirby turned around and made a face as Trevor got to us. He crossed his arms. "Have you girls seen Jenny around?"

HOW DARE HE ASK ME THAT!

I shook my head calmly. "Nope, not today."

Kirby pointed to the parking lot. "I think she's getting something out of Principal Baker's car."

Trevor nodded. "Cool. Thanks."

I giggled. "Why'd you tell him that?" Kirby's eyebrows bowed, and she grabbed her bag. She pulled out a small silver pellet gun. My eyes widened. "Kirby! Put that thing away! If a teacher sees you-"

"A teacher won't see me," Kirby interrupted. "I've got great aim, and I move like a ninja on crack. I'll be fine. Now let's hit it. Come on guys and Robbie."

We all followed Kirby to the grove of trees across from the parking lot. Trevor was using his swag and strolling along all cool-like, so we reached Principal Baker's car long before he did. Kirby aimed at the passenger window. "Ready?" Not waiting for an answer, she pulled the trigger. In a milisecond, the glass popped and cracked to a point where if you touched it it'd shatter.

Robbie's face went pale. "Kirby… that's the principal's car!"

Kirby shrugged. "And your point is? Look… I've got connections." She pulled out her cell phone and called somebody. In a few seconds she said, "Hey. Yeah, Courtney, it's Kirby here. Get Baker for us, will ya? Tell him some dude is trying to break into his car. Okay? Yeah, thanks. Bye." Kirby hung up and smiled. "Shall we do it again?"

She aimed and shot the front window. This window shattered into a billion little pieces. Kirby's face broke out into a smile and she started laughing maniacally.

I cringed. "Kirby… Trevor's coming."

Kirby stopped laughing. "Oh, shit… everyone, hide behind… that rock!"

Evan made a face. "Kirby, really? I'm dumb, and-"

Kirby tackled him to the ground behind the rock. I giggled a bit as I crouched down behind it.

Trevor reached the car. He started to look around. "Jenny?" he called. "Oh Jennyyyyyyyy?"

"HEY YOU!" It was Principal Baker's voice.

Then Trevor noticed the shattered glass, and, let me tell ya, all hell broke loose.

Three hours later, we finally got to come out of hiding. Trevor had gotten suspended for a week for vandalizing the principal's car. He had sworn up and down he hadn't done it, but he has quite the record, if you catch my drift.

As we walked home, I said, "I wonder where all the teachers thought we went."

Olivia laughed. "Really, Jill? The teachers don't care, just as long as somebody's there so they'll get paid."

"It's true," Jacob agreed. "I-"

Trevor walked out in front of us. He glared at me. "What. The. Fuck."

Kirby busted out laughing. "Oh it was funny!" she cried. "You should've seen your face! 'I didn't do it! I didn't do it!'"

Trevor scoffed. "Ha, ha. Very funny. I'll get you all back for that one." He eyed Robbie. And with that, he walked away.

Robbie looked at me. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry, Robbie. He'll have to go through me before he can get you."

"Or me," Jacob mumbled. Somebody had a crush.

And so did I.

And there was a 10% chance that Robbie was gay…

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaap.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it was long, but wow. Lol next chapter the juicy stuff starts. Jill learns her cousin Sidney is coming to town, and Jill and Robbie have their first moment. So stay tuned! Reviews highly appreciated!****J**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry about the update delay. Piece of advice: don't fall in love with a douchebag. 'Nuff said.

Anywaze… here's chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy! ! !:D

"Did you see that?" Robbie asked me and Kirby for the billionth time that afternoon. We sat on my bed and watched Robbie pace back and forth across my bedroom. Trevor had really scared him; he was freaking out.

I rolled my eyes. "Robbie, relax. Trevor isn't going to do anything, especially after seeing what we are capable of."

"Easy for you to say," Robbie retorted. "You're a girl—he couldn't do anything to you even if he wanted to. He can beat me senseless."

Kirby stood up. "Robbie, maybe you wouldn't be so scared if you'd muscle up a little bit."

"Oh yeah?" said Robbie. "And how do you pro—"

Kirby punched Robbie right smack in the face, knocking him to the floor with a thud. My eyes widened and I jumped down to the floor to check on him. "Robbie, you okay?"

Robbie blinked a few times, absolutely dazed. "Wh-what happened…?" he asked, looking up at me."  
Kirby popped her knuckles. "That's how it's done."

I helped Robbie to stand and we sat on my bed. Kirby still stood. We were about to get lectured. "Kirby, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"The first step to becoming a man is pain," Kirby explained.

I nodded skeptically. "Oh, you would know, seeing as you have such a big penis."

Kirby grinned. "If you only knew what I kept down there…"

I held a hand up. "Please, just… continue. TMI."

Kirby chuckled and continued. "Robert, once you learn to withstand pain, you'll be much stronger. Look at you! Your eyes are watering! What the hell kind of man is that? Trevor will murder you!"

Robbie made a face and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the pep talk."  
Kirby patted his shoulder. "Don't mention it. _Really_. Anyway, get back up here and let me pound on ya. You'll be ready to take Trevor down in no time."

Robbie actually started to stand back up, but I pushed him back down. "Why don't you teach him how to fight Trevor in a less… oh, I don't know… painful way?"

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Were you not listening to what I just said?"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Jill on that one," said Robbie. "I don't wanna be beaten like dough."

"I'm not gonna beat you like dough!" Kirby argued. She held up a fist. "I'm gonna beat you like a big di—"

"NO!" I yelled, jumping up. "Kirby!"

I looked down at Robbie, who had an amused expression on his face. "Beat me like a big what?" He grinned.

Kirby gave him the finger, then turned back to me. "Come on, Jill! I thought you liked him!"

My eyes widened. "Kirby!" I whispered. "Shut up!"

Kirby gasped. "Oh yeah…" She looked down at Robbie. "She likes you as a lover—I mean friend!" Kirby shook her head. "I'm sorry, I need Aspirin." And with that, she ran out of my room.

Nervously, I glanced down at Robbie, an even more amused expression on his face. When my eyes met his though, that look turned to one of nervousness. I could tell. I read Good Girl magazine.

"Please tell me Kirby is just high," Robbie pleaded.

I slowly shook my head. "Well…" I walked toward the bed. "I don't like you as a lover or anything… but… yeah… just a bit." I sat down.

Robbie looked down. "Oh… I have something to tell you…"

My heart sank. This was it. Robbie was definitely swinging to the left. I nodded. "I think I already know what you have to say," I said quietly.

Robbie's eyebrow arched. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence. I kept looking down, even though I sensed Robbie was staring at me. It was a little creepy. I didn't tell him this, of course. After what seemed like forever, Robbie broke the silence with, "So… are we a couple now?"

I closed my eyes. "Robbie, it's okay. There's nothing you should—_excuse me_?" I looked back up at him.

Robbie's eyebrow arched. "I thought… Jill, I like you too!"

My heart jumped with joy… hell, even I thought about it! I grinned probably like an idiot and I think I even squealed a bit. "You do?"  
Robbie made a face. "Yeah… I thought you said you knew."

"No, no, I thought…" My voice trailed off. "But… aren't you gay?"

Robbie looked down, then back up at me. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart."

Robbie sighed and started fiddling with my bedsheet. His mouth opened, but no sound escaped his lips. After at least a minute, I snapped, "Robbie!"

He looked up, like he was coming out of a daze or something. "Oh, yeah… what were we talking about?" My face went flat, and he grinned. "Oh, yeah. I swing both ways."

I propped myself up with my elbow. "So you're bisexual?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah… but don't tell Kirby that. I'll never hear the end of it."

"And you like me?" I didn't know whether to be excited or sad.

Robbie nodded. "Uh-huh." His voice sounded as if he were answering me during sex, he was so nervous, the poor bunny! Robbie propped himself up. "I mean, come on Jill, no wonder everyone thinks I'm gay. I have yet to miss an episode of _Glee_, my idol is Lady Gaga… I'm a vegetarian, for crying out loud!"

I was so turned on. Is that a bad thing…?

I shook my head. "Don't be stereotypical. Plenty of straight guys are vegetarians."

"Name one."

"Perez Hilton."  
"He couldn't be straight if his life depended on it, Jill."

"Well… there's Justin Bolton."

"Justin Bolton from school? Shut up. If he could be gayer, he'd melt. He's cute too."

"Tell me about it! The cuteness, I mean… he isn't gay is he?"

"He asked me out this morning, Jill. I'm pretty sure that means something."  
I giggled. "Oh…" Damn I wanted to jump on him and bang his brains out.

No I didn't….

Anyway…

"Well… would you like to… I don't know… maybe try a relationship?" I asked sheepishly, trying to keep my cool.

Robbie blushed. "Well…" He smirked. "I guess we could give it a—"

"Kiss me, you bitch." Before I could stop myself, I grabbed the back of his head and smacked my lips against his. Well this was fun.

"Eww! Jill, let the animal go!"

I jumped up off my bed and spun around, facing Kirby and my mom. My mom's eyes were wide, and she dropped the phone she was holding. Kirby had a disgusted look on her face, and she looked like she was about to vomit. Hopefully not on my floor.

"Mom! Kirby!" I cried.

Robbie jumped up. A big smile was on his face, but it left quicker than Ghostface killed Trudie in _Stab 6 _when he saw my mom_. _Not a _Stab _nerd? Look it up.

"That is so gross!" Kirby cried, running and grabbing my face. "Jill, sweetie, it'll all be okay. There's nothing wrong with therapy."

I rolled my eyes. "Kirby, calm down. We were just kissing."

"Kate? Kate?" This voice came from the phone on the floor.

Mom flinched a couple times and bent down to pick up the phone. She said into it, "Oh, hey, Sid. Here she is."  
I took the phone, excited. It was my famous cousin, Sidney Prescott, survivor of three killing sprees committed by the infamous Ghostface killer. Sidney is an icon, a hero. I love her… and so do all my _Stab_-obsessed friends. A whole seven movies have been made about her, with an eighth one in the works. Well… really, only the first three were about her, but she's mentioned in all of them. Saying seven seems to make it more important.

"Hey, Sid!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, hi, Jill!" Sidney cooed. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

I fell down onto my bed like a snobbish teenage girl with a new boyfriend.

Well…

"It's been great!" I replied. "School is great. I'm on the honoroll."

Sidney gasped. "Jill, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah, it's—"

Suddenly, Kirby took the phone away and said, "Hey, sup, SidSid? Yeah, it's Kirby. I'm sure Jill talks about me all the time. Oh really?" Kirby looked down at me with a death glare. I shrugged. "So what's up? Really? What? Oh… that's a joke… I don't get it. You wanna talk to Jill? Kay." Kirby handed me the phone, a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, that's my best friend, Kirby…" I said. "She's… well… she's Kirby."

Sidney laughed. "It was…" There was a pause, then Sid finished, "She's nice… anyway, I have some good news!"

"What is it?"

"I'm coming for a visit on Thursday and staying through the weekend as the last stop on my book tour!" Sidney squealed.

I jumped up, squealing. "OMG! OMG! OMG!" I screeched. "Really?"

"What is it?" Kirby asked. "Is it me? Is she—"

"Kirby, hush," Robbie snapped. Then he asked, "Is it me? Does she wanna talk to me? I love her!"

I ignored my friends. "I can't wait! Are you staying with us?"

"Yeah!" Sidney responded, obviously excited. "I don't leave until Sunday afternoon!"

I started dancing and jumping around my room like an idiot. "This is so exciting! This is the first time you've been back since—"

"JILL!" Mom cried, taking the phone away and rushing out.

Kirby's eyebrow arched. "What's up with her?"

I looked down. "I got kinda caught up… this is the first time Sid'll have been back since the Woodsboro killings of 1996."

"Well, what about—SID IS COMING? !" Kirby jumped and screamed. "I LOVE SIDNEY PRESCOTT! ! !"  
Then Robbie started doing the exact same thing, which worried me a bit, but he's bi, sooooo…

"If you guys don't calm down, neither of you will get to meet her," I warned. That shut them up pretty quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Friday finally!" I cried as I climbed into Kirby's minivan. I shut the door and dug in my backpack for my lip gloss.

Kirby's eyebrow arched. "Jill… don't you think you're going a bit too far?"  
I looked in the rearview mirror and started to apply the lipgloss. "What do you mean?" I asked before I popped my lips and adjusted what little bangs I had.

"With Robbie," she replied. "He's bisexual."

I put my lipgloss away and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"  
Kirby looked at my bag. "Okay… well first of all, since when do you wear makeup? I have never once seen you put lipgloss on. And we've been best friends since second grade."  
I was confused. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"He's _bisexual_," Kirby repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "Your point is overwhelmingly dull." I continued to adjust my hair.

Kirby shook her head in frustration. "Jill, wake up! No guy is bisexual! He's only straight or gay."  
I shook my head. "Kirby—"

"Only girls can be bi," Kirby interrupted. "How many guys do you know that would fuck a girl and then go let a guy ram a dick up their ass?"

I cringed at the thought of that. "Thanks for the pleasant dreams." I shrugged. "Sensitive ones. Like Robbie."

"Robbie's a little too sensitive," said Kirby. She looked in the rearview mirror. "Olivia's coming. Finally."  
Said girl got in the backseat, and the first words out of her mouth were, "So Trevor called me last night. _Again_."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shit. He's gonna looooooove this."

Jacob stood at my locker, a huge frown on his face. I knew exactly what it was about, but being the innocent nice girl I am (ha, ha, oh I crack myself up) I tried to ignore it. Finally, a sigh escaped his lips, and he tapped me roughly on the shoulder. I looked over at him. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Is it true?" His words came out firmly; you could tell he was pissed at me.

Trying to change the subject, I responded, "That Oprah Winfrey has just two years to live? I know, it's heartbreaking. Her powerful, wise words have changed my life and many of those—"

"You know what I'm talking about," Jacob snapped.

"Hot Wheels is going out of business?" I smiled sheepishly and slammed my locker door shut. "It's about time! When I dated Trevor, he swallowed two cars." I started to walk down the hallway, but Jacob followed right along.

"Are. You. Dating. ROBBIE? !" He was getting pissed, and I was strangely enjoying myself.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well… I guess you could call it that."

Jacob gasped and put a hand in front of his mouth. No, no, not on it, in front of it. He pointed at me, his eyes widened. "You Nesquik female dog!"

Well, that got him a weird look from me.

"_What _did you just call me?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head and started playing with his hair, which was longer than it should be. "Umm… a Nesquik female dog… an incessant rhymes-with-witch."  
"A little obsessed with _Easy A_, are we?" I rolled my eyes. "Just say it, Jacob. A lot more people will come to like you."  
Jacob looked down. "I… you bitch." He raised a fist.

I backed away, hands raised. Was he really going to hit me? "Jacob, calm down!" I pleaded. "Just… Robbie is still a little gay, okay? If I ever break his heart, you can have him!"

Jacob made that pff noise people make when they're mad. Oh, how it annoys me. So cliched. "What makes you think he won't dump you first?" Jacob asked as if he owned the world.

I decided to give Jacob an un-Jill-like answer simply because he was starting to bug me. I smirked and responded, "Because I'm me… I'm Jill… hell, you can have him if he'll take your ugly ass." Jacob gasped, and I walked off, triumphant.

Then, out of the blue, Jacob yelled out, "Sidney Prescott is Jill Roberts' cousin!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening. The hallway suddenly went silent. Kirby and Evan, who stood at the other end of the hallway, also stopped. Kirby's mouth fell open and she watched me carefully. My eyes filled with water. That was total betrayal. I felt the eyes on me. My reaction, the one I couldn't help… it made it obvious that Jacob was telling the truth.

Jenny and Marnie stood in the crowd. "Wow," Jenny said in total shock. "I'm a bitch, and even _I _wouldn't have done that." She looked at me sympathetically. What the hell was that? Obviously it wasn't meant to be seen by me, because when I noticed, she quickly looked back at Marnie.

My eyes filled with tears. How could Jacob do this to me? What had I ever done to him?

Besides take Robbie. But I'd rather pretend that isn't my fault.  
The hallway suddenly erupted in noise and clanging of lockers.

Students rushed over to me. A girl asked for my autograph. A boy asked if he could get her E-mail address. Another boy asked if he could meet her. All of it was happening at once.

"FUCK OFF!"

The hall suddenly went silent again, and Kirby suddenly appeared, practically throwing students out of the way. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from it all, into the girls' bathroom.  
I followed Kirby into a stall and collapsed onto the toilet as she locked the door. Luckily, the bathroom was locked, but it wouldn't be for long. Everyone had seen us come in here. I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face. Kirby looked down at me, concerned. I spoke, "They know."

Kirby nodded. "Screw Jacob."

I shook my head and wiped away a tear. "I'd rather not. Fuck him in the ass by a big black with AIDS. Send him to hell where he belongs."

Kirby smiled a little and rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be okay," she said in the nicest, most understanding tone I'd ever heard come from her.

Mom, Kirby and I sat in the living room. Eventually, I had gone into a hysterical fit when I couldn't get out of the bathroom and Kirby had ended up beating the shit out of two girls. After I finally calmed down, we were both sent home. Since Kirby's mother was never at home, she practically lived with us.

Mom sat next to me. She looked over at me. "Why would Jacob do such a horrible thing?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back. "Mom, I just… I don't know. A boy seems to be the only cause of my problems."

Kirby looked down, then said, "Maybe if you were a teenager here in 1996, that would be different…" She chuckled and looked up to find me and Mom glaring at her. She frowned. "Too soon?"

I nodded. "Just a bit."  
Olivia walked in the front door, followed by Evan. "Hey," Olivia greeted. "Hey, Kirbz. I heard about you pounding those two chicks. That deserves a double high five." Olivia raised her hands, and Kirby proudly smacked them. They looked over at me, and I must've been breaking down, but Olivia said, "We'll… be up in your room, Jill." She grabbed Kirby's hand and pulled her away.

Evan sat down across from us. "Wow, some day."

Mom nodded. "Tell us about it. You'd better tell your friend Jacob not to come within a ten-mile radius of this place."

Robbie walked in and rushed over to me. He kissed my forehead and sat down. "Hey, Jill. I'm sorry… I should've—"

"Don't sweat it," I said, giving him my best smile and rubbing his shoulder. "Jacob's just a jackass." Mom pinched the back of my neck, but I ignored it.

"So much drama," said Evan. "Jeez, they should make a movie about this school. _Fast Times at Woodsboro High_."

"Uh, Evan… they kinda already did," said Robbie.

"A comedy, I mean," said Evan, standing up. "I'd better get going. My folks don't know I'm gone, and I'm grounded, so…" He walked toward the front door.

We all bid him goodbye, then Robbie and I joined Olivia and Kirby in my room, after a very strict warning from my mother, of course.

We walked into the room, and I immediately noticed Kirby's absence. Olivia was sprawled out on my bed. She had put _Halloween: H20 _on. Marion was just discovering Jimmy's dead body as Robbie and I walked in. "Where's Kirby?" I asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. She told me she was going to go get some 'fun stuff', then jumped out the window."

"That girl…" Robbie shook his head and went over to my DVD collection. He always loved to look at it whenever he was here. It consisted of all ten _Halloween _films, all twelve _Friday the 13__th_films, all nine of the _A Nightmare on Elm Street _films, and, of course, all seven of the _Stab _films, plus like a billion more. We were never bored. Does that mean we have no lives?  
I sat down on the bed next to Olivia and watched as Michael Myers slit Marion's throat. One of my favorite deaths of the series.

"Whoa! You have a bootleg copy of _Paranormal Activity 3_?" Robbie cried. "Get out!"

Olivia's eyebrow arched. "You… do? Eww, gross. I hate those movies."

I shrugged. "Why do you hate them?"

Olivia rolled their eyes. "Because if you've seen one, you've seen them all. They're not even scary. And why the fuck do they carry the camera around every-freaking-where? That's so unrealistic, it's almost painful to watch. Okay, so I'll admit, I'll liked the first one a little when it came out, but the sequel just ruined it for me."

"You're starting to sound like Rachel from _Stab 7_," Robbie pointed out.

I pretended to be Chloe and raised my hand as if I were holding a knife. I brought it down to Olivia's stomach, and she tilted her head back and gagged. Robbie and I started laughing.

Olivia smirked and said, "Jill, can I use your laptop? I didn't have enough money to pay the Internet bill for my cell this month and I lost it. I haven't been on Facebook for three whole days; I'm losing my mind."

"Why didn't you have enough money?" I questioned.

Olivia held out her wrist to reveal a very beautiful diamond bracelet. My eyes widened and I grabbed her wrist. "Get out! Are those real?"

Olivia grinned. "Yep. And I got them half off, too. Just had to sleep with the store manager."

I rolled my eyes. "Slut. But sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." Olivia reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my laptop. She put it in front of her on the bed and turned it on.

` I continued watching the movie. _Halloween: H20 _was easily my favorite of that series. It always kept my interest whenever I watched it.

A few minutes later, Olivia's loud gasp filled the room. Robbie (who was still examining my DVDs) and I turned our attention to her. She looked up at me, then back down at the computer. "This isn't good…" she said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the laptop and scanning the Facebook page. My eyes welled up and I covered my mouth. "No…"

Olivia took the computer from me and slammed it shut, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Robbie did the same. "What is it?" he asked.

"Jacob put everything I've ever told him on fucking Facebook!" I cried.

Robbie gasped. "Even that time you peed yourself at Six Flags?"

Olivia's eyebrow arched. "You did what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, not _everything _everyting, but everything about Sid. Oh, poor Sid! She's gonna hate me!" I burst into tears.

Robbie gave me a hug and shushed me. "No, she won't," he reassured. "Shh. Calm down. It'll all be okay."

"Hey, bitches! Let's get this party started like P!nk!"

We all looked at Kirby as she climbed in my window carrying two six-packs of beer. Olivia grinned and reached over and snatched one away. "You are my best friend!" she cooed, popping the can open and taking a large drink.

Kirby offered Robbie one, and he refused. Then she turned to me and noticed I had been crying. "Jill, what is it?" She set the beers down.

"N-nothing…" I responded, shakily taking a beer.

Kirby crossed her arms. "It helps to talk about it, ya know."

I shook my head. "I don't—"

"TELL ME."

"Okay!"

I explained the whole thing to Kirby, to which she responded, "That motherfucking bastard! I'm gonna kill him! Right now! Watch!" She raced over to my window and was about to jump out, but I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No!" I cried. "Just… don't worry about it, okay? I'll take care of it. When Sid comes next week, the attention will be taken off of me." I groaned. "Oh, that sounded bad, didn't it?"

Kirby chuckled. "Nah. Now let's get drunker than a bunch of high monkeys! Well, you can. Then when you're passed out, I'll beat Jacob with a shovel." A devlish grin covered Kirby's face.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I took a drink and fell back onto the bed.

**Five reviews for the next chapter. Am I being too mean? lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay. Turns out my douchebag isn't really a douchebag at all, and then there's some friend drama, and on top of that, I had End of Course exams today!D: So yeah…**

**Anywho, here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy!**

By Monday, everyone knew my secret. I had logged onto Facebook on Saturday, and I had received at least thirty messages asking about Sid in less than a minute. I hadn't been back on since. What right did Jacob have doing this to me?

Since Jacob and I had become best friends in fifth grade, I had kept everything secret. I was the first one he had come out to. We had ended up telling each other every little secret, and I had come to really like him. What had happened? He was going to let one stupid guy get in the way of all that?

Well, at least I had Cinema Club that afternoon. I always loved Cinema Club. I always wanted to be a movie producer, and movies were one of my favorite things, hence my oversized DVD collection. We always watched a movie on Fridays. It was Monday, but I still loved it.

Kirby and I walked into the classroom where the club was held. Olivia loved movies, but she thought the club was way too dorky for her. The same went for Evan and Jacob, although Jacob is a major dork in my eyes now. Robbie was vice president, along with Charlie Walker. I never did like him. His hair looks way girly, and he's a little annoying. Our love of movies is the only thing we've ever talked about.

Robbie stood at the teacher's desk reading the back of a DVD case. He looked up and smiled at Kirby and me. He walked over and gave me a kiss and hugged me. I noticed Kirby rolling her eyes next to us. She shoed us away. "Get a room, you two."

Robbie let me go and smirked at her. "Oh, Jill, look! Kirby wants us to go get a room so she can make love to herself."

Kirby made a face. "That's the lamest comeback I've ever heard, cinema boy."

"Cinema boy?" Robbie's eyebrow arched. I kinda like the name… "Oh, yeah? Well, you're my female equivalent."

"You're your own female equivalent," Kirby retorted.

I chuckled. Robbie glared at me, then went back to Kirby. "Well, at least I can get a girlfriend."

"Why don't you suck my dick?"

"Why don't you steal your mom's so I can?"

"Take that back, Mercer!"

"Take what back? I never stole it!"

Kirby raised her fist, but I grabbed it. "Calm down, children," I said, lowering her fist for her. "Jeez, you two sound like an old married couple."

Kirby grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Jill, away from the koala bear."

Robbie rolled his eyes as the club began. Kirby and I took a seat in the second-to-last row. Charlie and my boyfriend stood at the front of the room. "Welcome to Cinema Club," said Robbie.

"Yes, welcome." Robbie's eyebrows bounced. "We are one rung below the glee club, two above Nintendo Wii Fit, and now six above the chess team."  
"Whoo!" Robbie cooed, trying to spread enthusiasm. Epic fail. Nooooobody did anything. Feeling the awkwardness, Robbie said, "Anyway… our Friday movie this week will be the cult classic _Stab 3_, in honor of the beautiful Sidney Prescott who will be visiting our little famous town on that day."

The room erupted in applause. Some kids looked at me, but I ignored them.

"Hey!" one boy yelled. "What about _Stab _and _Stab 2_?"

"Those are for today and Wednesday," Charlie replied, holding up the first three DVDs. The room went wild again, some kids beating on the tables and yelling.

"So, shall we begin?" said Robbie. Did he even have to ask?

The room yelled, "YES! ! !"

Charlie chuckled and put the first movie into the DVD player.

_"Oh, Randy!" Sidney cried, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "Jeez, I thought you were dead. How did you survive that?"_

_ "Virginity, baby," Randy responded, winking at Sidney. "I never thought I'd be so happy to be a—" _

_ Billy's fist suddenly appeared and knocked Randy unconcious. His body flailed backward to the floor, and Sidney screamed as her boyfriend tackled her to the floor. He raised a knife above her. Sidney grabbed his chest and tried to push him off, to no avail. Billy growled and said in a sinister tone, "Say hello to your mother, Sidney." He raised the knife above his head, and BANG!_

_ Billy's body flew backward off of Sid, and he died immediately. Sidney gasped. Was she dead…?_

_ No._

_ She moved her head to look at the front door. Gale Weathers stood there, a pistol in her hand. She dropped it to the floor, a look of pure shock on her face. Her legs were trembling, and a tear fell down her face._

_ "G-Gale," Sidney choked out as she struggled to stand._

_ The reporter walked over to her. "Hey," she greeted. "You okay?"_

_ Sidney rubbed Gale's arm. "Yeah, I think so."_

_ "Hey, what about me?"_

_ They looked over to see Randy, who had regained conciousness. Sidney chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Randy, you okay?"_

_ Randy pointed to his shoulder. "I guess…" He looked at Sidney. "Hey, Sid… can I… ask you a question?"_

_ "Sure, Randy," Sidney replied. She looked at Billy's body. "Looks like this is all over. Go ahead."  
"You wanna go on a date with me?"_

The screen went black, and the room cheered. Kirby and I clapped; I loved the first movie. It was the best. Tori Spelling always did an excellent job at playing Sid.

"Okay, so I guess that wraps up today's club meeting," Charlie announced. "Get home safely, and watch out for Ghoooooostfaaaaaaaaaace," he said in a deep, spooky tone that nearly made me laugh.

Robbie patted Charlie on the shoulder. "You're… good, buddy."

A few kids chuckled as Kirby and I made our way to the front of the classroom. Robbie took my hand in his and we headed out into the hallway. I cuddled up to Robbie's arm. "Don't you just love this time of year?"

Kirby's eyebrow arched. "Remembrance Week?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So much… remembrance."  
Robbie nodded. "Yes, Jill… hence the term 'Remembrance Week'."

"What's so great about it?" Kirby asked.

"It's just… fun, I guess," said Jill. "Every year a few idiots send out prank phone calls trying to be Ghostface. Nobody falls for it anymore. Kinda stupid, but… ya know, it's a guilty pleasure that I like it."

"Oh, no," Kirby suddenly said.

We all stopped when we spotted Jacob at the end of the hall. I stepped behind Robbie, infuriated. Jacob watched us. Kirby popped her knuckles, being the Kirby she was. Robbie sighed, obviously not knowing what to do.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Kirby said, popping her neck. "Wanna help, Jill?"

Robbie made a face. "Hey, I'm the guy! Why not me?"

"You're a guy?" Kirby gasped sarcastically, slapping a hand to her cheek. "Well I'll be damned!"

"No, Kirby," I said. "Jacob probably doesn't even—oh no, he's coming."

Kirby rubbed her hands together. "Hell yeah, baby. Bring it on, bitch!"

Jacob gave a small wave as he came closer and closer, eventually reaching us. I came out from behind Robbie and said, "I have nothing to say to you, Jacob. What do you want?"

"I just…" Jacob looked down. "I don't know what to say, Jill."

"Then why don't you stop trying to say something before I knock yer block off? !" Kirby snapped.

Jacob backed up a few steps. "Okay, okay! I don't want any trouble!"

I grabbed Kirby's arm, then said, "I… I don't want to be friends with you anymore, Jacob. What you did to me over a stupid boy—"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Robbie. You get my point. Anyway, Jacob—what you did to me over a stupid boy is totally unforgivable. I'm sorry."  
Jacob just stared at me blankly. Had he really expected me to forgive him that easily? Sorry, bud, but life doesn't work that way. If it were that easy, you wouldn't have done this to me in the first place.

Finally, Jacob nodded slowly. "Okay. I understand. Thanks anyway, Jill."

I started to say something (I don't even remember what it was now), but before I could, Jacob (THE STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!) grabbed Robbie's face and smacked his lips against his! I gasped, and Robbie's hands flew up. He violently pushed Jacob away from him, who then ran away like the coward he was.

Kirby growled. "Not only are you a heartless bitch, but you're also Courage the Cowardly Dog, little Jakey." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

Robbie wiped his mouth. "Well… as hot as that was," he said, being serious, "I really don't think I like Jacob…"

"Ugh, me neither," I agreed. "He can go to hell where he belongs. Come on, guys. Let's get home."  
And that's where we headed.

**A/N: Next chapter takes place on Thursday. They're all at school when suddenly… you know the drill, "Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night." Lol so stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the super-long delay. SCREW LOVE. SCREW RELATIONSHIPS. SCREW DOUCHEBAGS. SCREW FORGIVENESS. Sorry… had to get that out…

**Anyway… now that I'm done yelling, here is chapter seven of my story. Thanks Kirby Reed Lover for your concern. **

"_Teenagers scare the living SHIT outta me! They can't care less as long as someone'll bleed_!" Kirby's head bobbed violently as she sped down the road, probably a mile over the speed limit. Yeah, nearly every day. Kirby loooooves My Chemical Romance. Today, 'Teenagers' was blaring from her car speakers as loud as the dial would turn. I had eventually gotten used to the noise; Olivia, on the other hand, was deeply annoyed by it. She sat in the back, hands over her ears and her eyes snapped shut.

Don't tell her I said this, but 'Teenagers' is actually starting to grow on me…

Kirby looked over at me. I was playing Temple Run on my iPod. I noticed her looking at me and my eyes widened. "Kirby! Watch the road!"

Kirby rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Haha, yeah. Jill, the chances of us being in an accident are as low as—" Suddenly, a huge semi sped by in front of us. Kirby's foot slammed down on the brake. Olivia bolted forward and slammed into the back of my seat. She groaned as she fell back.

We heard the driver of the semi yell, "Nice move, asshole!" after he passed us.

I was breathing hard, and my iPod slipped out of my hand. "You just ran a stop sign…" Olivia informed her.

I looked back at her. "Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically.

My Chemical Romance was still blaring from the radio, and it didn't take long for Kirby to become lost in the song again. Her foot slammed back down on the gas, and we sped on.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I dug it out and turned the radio dial down. Kirby gave me a fierce look, but didn't say anything. I put my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jill." The _Stab _voice. Remembrance Week pranks. Gotta love 'em.

"Who is it?" Kirby asked quietly, her eyes fixed on the road and showing no sign of slowing down.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" The voice laughed seductively.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll tell you one think. I do NOT like pranks. So I'm hanging up now. Goodbye." I hung up.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked.

I shook my head. "Just some asshole trying to scare me with the Ghostface voice."  
Olivia rolled her eyes and wiped some hair out of her face. "Wow, that's original. I got a call like that this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Remembrance Week. Everyone knows Sid is my cousin now, plus she is coming back today. It's probably gonna be two times worse this year."  
Kirby's eyebrow arched. "I… didn't get a call."

"Count your blessings," I said, "because yours is coming."

My phone went off again. I picked it up and checked the Caller ID this time. Jenny Randall.

Jenny Randall…?

"Who is it now?" Olivia asked.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jill." It was the voice again.

I rolled my eyes. "Jenny, if this is you, I swear—"

"If you hang up on me again, you'll die just like your aunt Maureen."

My face went pale. Kirby noticed. "Jill, who the hell is that?" she asked.

I slowly put my phone on speaker and held it out for my friends to hear. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Someone you'd like to know," the voice responded.

"I'm… I'm gonna hang up," I said nervously. Why would Jenny say something like that?  
"You'd better not," the voice snapped.

Kirby scoffed. "Or what?"

The voice laughed. "Or the dirty blonde in the backseat gets it first."

Kirby's foot slammed down on the brake, and we halted to a stop. My phone flew across the car and slammed against the front windshield. Olivia's eyes were wide. She grabbed her hair and examined it. "I'm not a dirty blonde! Am I?"

Kirby rolled her eyes. "It's a hair color, Liv."

I picked up my phone and said, "Tell me who this is or I'm hanging up and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"Oh, but there is," the voice argued. "Go ahead, Jill. Do it. I already made my threat. Hear that, _Liv_?" he said mockingly. "Your friends would rather have you die than talk to me."  
"I don't wanna be the first to go!" Olivia cried nonchalantly. "I've been too big a slut! I'll go to hell for sure! Make me last so I have time to get saved!"

I rolled my eyes. "Olivia, be quiet." I turned my attention back to my phone. "Look, if you don't—"

"Stop telling me to tell you who I am, because I am NOT going to!" the voice snapped coldly. "Ask one more time, and your pwecious cuzzy wuzzy Sidney gets knifed first."

I looked nervously at Kirby, whose eyes were fixed on my phone. Was this some kind of joke? I sure hoped so.

A horn honked behind us. Kirby had been sitting in the middle of the road all this time. She shook her head and started driving again, only a loooottttttttttt slower. I said bluntly, "I'm hanging up." And I did before he could say anything else.

"That was sooooo creepy," said Olivia. "Damn, I hope I don't die."

Kirby smirked. "So does half the football team, Liv. Don't worry; you'll definitely be missed."  
Olivia whimpered, and I almost laughed. The sad thing is that Kirby is actually right.

"Hey," Robbie greeted me as I stepped out of Kirby's minivan.

Olivia jumped out of the backseat and quickly ran over to a large group of teenagers. I couldn't believe she was taking that call so seriously. I was damn near positive it was all just a messed-up joke.

Kirby walked over to us. "Hello Roberta," she greeted, smirking.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Kirby, come on. It's one month until we graduate from high school. Can't you stop being so immature and look around and see how—"

"You're boring me." Kirby grabbed the hand Robbie wasn't holding. "Let's go bitch and Jill." She led Robbie and me across campus into the school.

Kirby and I had just gotten out of third period and we were so ready for fourth. Free period. Robbie usually ditched gym to come hang out with us. I think Kirby is starting to take a bit of a liking to him. I worry about his gym grade though…

Evan and Olivia walked over to my locker where we were standing. Evan sighed. "Have you guys heard the news?"

"What news?" I asked.

Kirby gasped. "Hayden Panettiere is dead? GOD I hate that bitch! Such an awful actress!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Kirby, she's amazing and you know it. Go on, Evan."  
"Jacob started dating Gabe Rhea," Olivia responded.

I made a face. "So? Why are you telling me?"

Olivia's eyebrow arched and she looked at Evan. "Yeah, why _are _we telling her?"  
Evan shrugged. "I don't know. Come on, Liv. Coach Braxton will kill us if we're late for gym again." They walked off.

I looked at Kirby and put some books into my locker. "You know, I

think Olivia and Evan have a thing going on."

Kirby rolled her eyes. "No way. She's Olivia."

I chuckled. "She could do a lot worse, right?" I slammed my locker door shut and was startled to see Trevor.

Kirby made a face, then gave her best smile. "Oh, hi, Trevor." She backed away. "Bye, Trevor." And she turned around and left me alone with him, story of my life.

Mrs. Watanabe stood at her desk, giving the final speech of the day. "Okay, class, remember what—"

Suddenly, a cell phone went off. Kirby's. She sat in front of me, and I recognized the ringtone. 'Young' by Hollywood Undead. I always hated that song.

Phones go off in class every day, so I didn't think anything of it at first. Then another one went off. And another. And another. What the hell was going on?

Mrs. Watanabe rolled her eyes. "You guys know the rules—anything with an on/off switch needs to be turned off. Anyone wanna share?"

Kirby pulled out her phone and gasped. "Oh, my God!" she yelled, covering her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night!" Kirby responded breathlessly.

Mrs. Watanabe gasped. "Ms. Reed! That is not funny!"

"It's not a joke!" Kirby defended herself.

"They were stabbed to death!" a girl added in the back.

"Their bodies were found in a style similar to—" Before that boy could finish, the sound of tires screeching just outside startled us all.

Everyone ran over to the window and looked down into the parking lot. A Channel 5 newsvan was pulling up next to the school. A female reporter and a cameraman steped out. More newsvans and some police cars pulled into the parking lot.

Kirby looked at me, a frightened expression on her face. My eyes were wide with fear. Jenny and Marnie were killed? Last night? But I got that call this morning. So if Jenny was dead and I got a call from her phone, then that means _I was called by the actual killer._

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry. So much stuff is going on in my life, and… it's just high school crap, ya know? One day you love it and the next day you wanna shoot yourself. I can't wait until summer. Then I should be updating this puppy daily. Till then, may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I nearly got into a fight on the last day of school because this boy was trying to touch my guy. You can take away anything of mine but the person I love. Even if I am pissed at him. Then things get wild, bitch. Pssh. But I would've won, so CHEERS!:D Now in happy mode! Here's chapter eight. Hope you enjoy!**

School let out two and a half hours early that day due to the murders of Jenny and Marnie. Turns out it was all true. They had really been killed, and from what I had heard, pretty brutally too. Jenny had apparently been stabbed to death on the couch and Marnie had been gutted and hung from the ceiling in the hallway. Yikes, right? And Jenny had been tied in a chair below Marnie's hanging corpse. Apparently the style they had been found in had been similar to the style Casey Becker and her boyfriend Steve Orth had been found in fifteen years earlier. Isn't that so spooky?

Kirby, Olivia, Evan, and Robbie stood at my locker as I got out my last bag. "This is so weird," I said. "On the anniversary? Something has gotta be going on." I slammed my locker door shut and we started walking down the hallway toward the exit.

"And that call you got this morning," Olivia added. "From Jenny's phone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—you got a call?" Robbie cried. "From the killer?" He actually sounded a bit excited.

"Yep," I replied. "So did Liv."

"I don't wanna die," Olivia said quietly.

I rolled my eyes as Evan said, "That could mean something. You two should go to the police about it."

We walked out the front doors of the school as Kirby said, "I didn't get a call…"  
Evan shrugged. "Well, isn't that a good thing?"

Kirby looked down and shrugged. "I guess… but I want a call!"

My eyebrow arched. "Why would you want a call from the killer?"

"Or killers," Robbie stated.

"I just want to be involved somehow," said Kirby. Then she gasped. "I'm so left out!"

"Kirby, what in the hell are you talking about?" Evan asked.

"Found in the style similar to Casey and Steve?" Kirby exclaimed. "Similar! Jill? Sid's cousin? Jill is the new generation's Sidney!" She gasped. "Olivia is Tatum, Robbie is Randy, Evan is Stu, Trevor is—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how am I Stu?" Evan asked.  
"You're a horror movie nerd and let's face it, Evan, you're a freak." Kirby made that pff noise. I am growling.

Evan made a face. "Offense taken! And I'm not a killer. So I can't be Stu."

"How do we know you're not a killer?" said Robbie.

Kirby's eyebrows bounced. "Yeah, Evan. How do we _know _you're not a killer?"

Evan seemed to think for a moment, and just as he was about to speak, Jacob came over to us. "Hey."

"Get the fuck AWAY FROM US!" Kirby yelled, raising a fist. "You don't wanna mess with me, Jakey poo! I'm all scared and shit and I do NOT interact well with bitches like you when I am! So GO AWAY!"

Jacob held up his hands and backed away a bit. "Okay, okay! Sorry! I just came over to apologize for Jenny and Marnie. I'm sorry for your losses." And with that, he walked away.

I made a face. "…the fuck?"  
"Ignore him," Kirby said. "He's just a little jealous bitch that needs to grow some balls. Anyway, back to our conversation… what if someone's trying to remake Woodsboro?"

"Like a movie remake?" said Robbie.

"No, like a toilet remake." Kirby rolled her eyes. "Of course a movie remake, dumb shit!"

"Hey, be nice," I scolded. "And that's a very good point."

"It actually is," Olivia agreed. She was doing her make-up and walking at the same time. How she managed to do it without poking mascara in her eyes and STILL listen to us will forever remain a mystery to me.

Suddenly, an arrow shot by in front of us and into a small tree. I screamed and grabbed Robbie's arm. Olivia screamed and wrapped her arms around Evan, throwing her make-up everywhere. "Please don't kill me!" she yelled to no one. "I'm too sexy to die!"

"Olivia, will you shut your ass the hell up? !" Kirby snapped. She rolled her eyes and yanked the arrow out of the tree. "There's a note attached," she informed us. She unwrapped the little piece of paper from the arrow and threw the arrow down. She opened the paper and read out loud, "_Tell Sidney to turn herself into me and you can stop this before it begins, Jill. If not, you're all going to die_."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "So that means…" The killer had been watching us!

"Jill, this is getting really scary," Olivia cried. "Your cousin is definitely the Angel of Death!"

Kirby slapped Olivia's arm. "Shut it!" she snapped.

I looked at Robbie. "We have to go to the police."

Robbie nodded. "Definitely. Let's go."

Olivia, Kirby, and I sat in the interrogation room. It was just going to be me and Olivia since we were the only ones who had received threatening phone calls, but Kirby had paid Deputy Judy Hicks fifty dollars to let her join us. She's a true best friend if there ever was one.

Deputy Judy stood above us with a notepad, ready to write down notes. I have always wondered about her. She's alsways been so mysterious. She never speaks, and she's obviously got a huge crush on Sheriff Dewey Riley. It can be obsessive sometimes. Seriously, Kirby and I have caught her watching him from outside his house more than twice.

She looked at us and smiled. "The sheriff will be in shortly." The door opened, and she said, "That's him now."

In walked Sheriff Riley, and coming in behind him was none other than my cosuin, Sidney Prescott. She gave a little wave and smiled.

"Sidney!" I cried happily, jumping up to give her a hug.

"Hey, Jill!" she said as happily as she could. "It's nice to see you even under the circumstances." We both laughed as I sat back down.

Kirby slowly stood up and gave a little wave. "Hey," she said nervously. "Can I… have a hug too?"

Sidney's eyebrow arched. "Umm… who are you?"

"Kirby," Kirby responded, obviously hurt that Sid didn't rememeber her.

Sidney made a face and looked down at me. I mouthed, "Phone call" and she instantly remembered. "Oh, yeah! Kirby! You're the crazy one! I mean—the cool one!" She chuckled nervously.

Kirby scoffed. "Mhmm. Now you owe me two. One now and one tonight while I stay with you and Jill." She ran over to hug my cousin.

Sidney looked down at me, eyes wide. When Kirby let her go, she leaned down and whispered to me, "She's staying with us?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. You get used to her."

Dewey cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but can we get started now?"

I nodded. "Sure."  
"So you got phone calls?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah, us two," I said, gesturing to Olivia and myself. "'What's your favorite scary movie?'"

"It was the killer's voice," Kirby added. "From _Stab_… or you know, your life." She was obviously nervous.

I elbowed her in the arm. "Hush or you don't get that autograph," I warned.

"Threaten me again, bitch. I dare ya." Kirby growled in my ear.

Dewey rolled his eyes. "And the killer didn't call you, Ms. Speeds-a-Lot?"  
"Offense taken." Kirby shook her head. "And no, he didn't. Why? Is that a bad thing? Does that mean I'm gonna be first? Bitch, please. We all know that'll be Liv."  
Olivia gasped. "Me? ! No! I begged him to make me last! Since I'm going to let him do it, maybe he'll spare me! Yeah!" Olivia smiled. "My brain doesn't just hold sex smarts."  
Sidney's eyebrow arched. Boy, she probably thought I had some weird friends.

Judy sat down next to the sheriff. "This is gonna take awhile…"

A/N: Okay, so I know that's short, but that's all that seemed to go in this chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise! Who is your favorite character? What do you think will happen? Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! You know that drama and stuff going on? Well… it got worse. Yeah… lol. BUT I'm back now, soooo enjoy this chapter pleeeeeeeez.

"Jill, turn that shit off!" Kirby growled at me, rolling her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to my computer, turning 'Hair' by Lady Gaga down to a mere background noise. I had been blasting the whole _Born This Way _CD as loud as it would go, and at some point between 'Government Hooker' and 'Judas' I had jumped off the bed and started dancing and singing like an idiot. I was actually surprised Kirby had put up with it for as long as she had.

"Your mom doesn't mind you playing your music that loud?" Robbie, who had been sitting on the edge of my bed, asked, standing up.

I nodded. "Yeah. She tells me it doesn't bother her."  
Kirby stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. "Let's fix that, shall we?" She left the rom and probably headed downstairs.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Kirby can be a bitch sometimes. I don't see how she can be your best friend, Jill."

I shrugged. "She keeps me straight."  
"More like you keep _her _straight," said Robbie.

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right." 'Yoü and I' started blaring—probably Olivia. I picked up my phone and said, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Jill." The voice again.

I gasped, and Robbie noticed my reaction. "Who is it?" he asked quietly.

I decided not to tell him; this COULD still be a prank, after all. I shrugged and said, "Yes? Who is it?"

"You don't remember me from this morning?" The voice laughed.

Chills shot down my spine. How did he know about this morning, whoever he was? The police wouldn't tell ANYONE like that, would they?

Well… it _was _Woodsboro. Stranger things had happened.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked over at Robbie, eyes wide. Quietly, I whispered, "It's him. Get Deputy Hicks and Dewey up here."

Robbie sprang from the bed and darted out of the room. Meanwhile, Ghostface said, "You're a very pretty girl, Jill. A very, very pretty girl."

"So what?" Wow, I was actually being flattered by this sicko. Or was I being freaked out…? Oh, well. Too late to worry about that now.

"So… I want in you."

The words made my heart beat out of my chest, but not because I was happy. I nearly dropped the phone. Had he just…? Seriously? I heard people running up the stairs. Deputy Judy was the first one in the room. I must've been pale. She looked at me. "Jill, what's he saying?"

Dewey, Mom, Sidney, Kirby, and Robbie were next, in that order. Sidney's mouth was agape. How could this bastard do this to her again? After eleven fucking years?

I began to try and process everything. There was no way he could get me, right? I mean… come on. I was Jill Roberts. Why would anyone really _want _to get to me? There were plenty of other girls in Woodsboro, ones that were much prettier than me.

"Jill, you okay?" Kirby asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you need to sit down?" asked Dewey.

The voice laughed. "What's the matter, Jill? A little… creeped out? Hmm? Was I being too blunt? Should I take you on a date first, is that it?"

Judy slowly took the phone from me. I let her have it with ease. I never wanted to hear that horrible voice again. Judy put the phone on speaker. She looked at me and whispered, "Say something."

I looked down at the phone. "Uh… so… Mr. Ghostface, when's that date gonna be?"  
There was a pause. A couple seconds later, the voice said, "How about tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Where?"

"How about Olivia Morris's garage?" The voice laughed. "Hey, Jill—I've even got her in here with me. Wanna say something to Jill, Liv?"

A couple seconds later, Olivia's voice came on. She screamed, "Help! Jill, help me!"

Judy gave the phone back to me. She and Dewey raced out of the room. Kirby and Robbie glanced at me, then we ran out, Sid and Mom following closely behind.

The seven of us darted out of my house and ran next door, to the Morris residence. Judy cried, "He said they were in the garage!" The two cops led the way around the back of Olivia's house. We reached the garage door, which was closed.

Dewey looked at Judy. "Maybe it was just a joke."

"Yeah, everyone's got that voice-changing app," Kirby said hopefully.

Suddenly, we were all startled by an ear-piercing scream. Judy and Dewey pointed their pistols at the garage door, where the scream came from. The motor started running, and the door slowly lifted upward. Judy and Dewey walked closer to the door. Olivia fell into them, bloodsoaked, a look of terror on her face. "Help… me…" she cried.

I could tell she had a few cuts on her left arm. It looked like she had been stabbed in the lower left side of her neck. Dewey's mouth fell open. I wrapped my arms around Robbie's abdomen. Kirby covered her mouth and backed away. Sidney just stood there, absolutely in shock.

"Stay here with her, I'm gonna go check out the house," Dewey frantically told Judy.

Just as Dewey left, Olivia coughed up a bit of blood, which resulted in Robbie screaming. Yes, I said Robbie.

"Okay, just stay calm and back up, everyone," Judy ordered. We did as we were told as Judy helped to lay Olivia down on the ground. Then Judy looked up, as if a lightbulb had just gone off in her head. "Hey—where the fucking hell are Hoss and Perkins?" She pulled out her walkie and yelled into it, "Yo, Idiot 1 and Idiot 2! Emergency at the Morris residence. Where have you been?"

A couple seconds later, Perkins said, "On our way. Hoss and I were—"

"I don't care," Judy snapped. "Just hurry your asses up."

Kirby smirked. "I always thought those two looked a little close." We all just looked over and glared at her. The smirk fell. "Oh… too soon?"

I rolled my eyes. "No," I said sarcastically.

"Where's Dewey?" Sidney cried. "Judy, call him. Is he okay?"

Judy pulled out her walkie. "Sheriff, come in. Sheriff, can you hear me? Sheriff?" Seconds went by… nothing. Hoss and Perkins showed up. Perkins gasped at the sight of Olivia on the ground, slowly passing out. Judy looked up at them. "Perkins, stay here and watch her. Hoss, come with me. We're going in for the sheriff."

Hoss nodded and ran behind Judy into the garage. Perkins looked at me. "She left _me _here to watch her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"But she's all bloody and—"

"Don't be a pussy," Kirby snapped.

"But what if she _dies_?"

"Hey!" Mom snapped. "She's going to be fine, I'm sure."

Just then, an upstairs window shattered. We all looked up and watched as a body flailed down. _Dewey's body_.

We heard Judy scream, "SHERIFF!" from upstairs, then a couple shots were heard.

Sidney and Mom raced over to Dewey's body. Sidney gasped and looked up at us. "I think he's dead!" Immediately she burst into hysterical weeping.

"Oh, God!" I cried.

"One of the original three?" Kirby looked at me, and she actually looked excited. "That is so—" I glared at her, and she suddenly went, "Uh, horrible. Watch out, Sidney. Ghostie's gonna getcha."

Sidney just stared at Kirby. I really don't blame her. I have the weirdest best friend on the face of the earth, I tell ya.

Olivia started coughing up more blood. Perkins knelt down next to her. "Hey, hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Olivia's eyes moved to look up into Perkins's eyes. She choked out, "T-Trevor… Jill…" Then they fluttered shut, forever.

I cuddled into Robbie's chest as Judy and Hoss ran out. Both of their faces were pale. Sidney ran over to them. "Where did he go?"  
"He's on the roof!" Hoss wheezed out.

We all looked up… nothing was up there. Judy pulled out her walkie and glanced over at Dewey. She said into it, "W-we need backup, the M-morris residence… we need paramedics, ambulances… the sheriff…" The walkie fell to the ground. Judy just stared at his body.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!"

The voice terrified me. We all looked up. Ghostface leaped off the roof. Judy, Hoss, and Perkins pulled out their guns and aimed. The killer landed on top of Sid, tackling her to the ground. He raised his knife. Sidney grabbed his wrist, desperately trying to keep his hand up.

"Sid, watch out!" Judy yelled.

The cops then fired aimlessly at the killer. After about two shots, the killer rolled off of Sid. Not wasting any time, Sidney jumped to her feet and ran to hug my mom. I watched, bewildered, as his fingers twitched helplessly. Judy, Hoss, and Perkins kept their guns pointed and crept over to Ghostface. They looked down at him. Judy made a face. "There's no blood."

Kirby walked over to him and grabbed his robe. Before Judy could stop her, she ripped it open to reveal a bulletproof vest. Perkins looked up at Kirby. "How did you know that?"

"_Stab 3_," Kirby replied. "Remake, I tell ya. Olivia died in the garage… just like Tatum." She looked over at me.

"Well, let's see who this motherfucker is," Hoss said, reaching for the mask. Suddenly, the body came to life. He grabbed his knife next to him and quickly slashed Hoss's wrist. Judy stepped back a few steps, obviously shocked. Hoss fell to the ground as Ghostface ran into the woods.

A/N: Does it suck…? Lol I tried. I really didn't know how to put this chapter together, especially after being away for so long. If it's awful, I apologize. Next chapter will be better. Until then, may the odds be ever in your favor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys. They really keep me going.:) I'm really getting back into this story. SO. On with chapter 10!  
**

Sidney sat in an ambulance being looked over by a paramedic. When Ghostface had jumped off the roof onto her, it had apparently bruised her right shoulder. I watched from next to the ambulance with Mom and Robbie standing next to me. Kirby was over by some newscasters trying to get on camera. She was waving her arms wildly behind some anchorwoman. I found it very weird that Olivia had just been brutally murdered and all she was worried about was being on camera. Hoss and Perkins were answering some questions for another anchorwoman (and by answering them, I mean pulling the old cop thing and responding to everything with those two annoying words: 'No comment.'). Judy had gone into a complete panic about Dewey and had rode to the hospital with him. Things really weren't looking good for him.

The paramedic said to Sid, "Nothing's broken. Your shoulder will hurt for a couple days, but it'll be fine. Just take a week or so off." He gave her a warm smile and walked away.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that? 'Take a week or so off.'" Mom actually did a very good impression of him. "Taking a week or so off isn't gonna catch this bastard!"

"Kate..." Sidney looked down. "It's going to be fine." She smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get him before anyone else gets-"

"SIDNEY!"

We all looked over at a woman dressed in a business uniform. Two deputies were holding her back from the little road blocky thingy at the edge of the grass. Her long, dark, dark red hair ran down just past her shoulders. She had an iPhone in her left hand and a cup of coffee... or _something_... in her right. She had an annoyed expression on her face. She said to the deputy, "Excuse me, but I'm with Ms. Prescott."

"Yeah, sure," said the smaller deputy holding her back. "And I'm with Shania Twain. Get outta here, no press."  
The woman pointed to the newscaster Kirby was pestering. "What do you call that?"

"That's need-to-know," the deputy replied.

The woman growled. "I'm not the fucking press! Let me in, I'm with Sidney! SIDNEY!"

Sidney walked over to the deputies and said, "It's okay. She's my publicist."

The deputy shrugged and let the woman through. She glared at him. "You're lucky I didn't get mad. You wouldn't like me when I'm mad."

The larger deputy chuckled. "Okay, Ms. Hulk."

The woman roleld her eyes and followed Sidney back over to us. Sidney smiled and said, "Jill, Kate, Robbie, this is my publicist, Rebecca Walters."

I held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Walters."

Rebecca held out a hand. "Likewise... and it's Rebecca." She grinned at me, then moved her attention over to Robbie. "And I assume you're her boyfriend?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeppers."

"That's not something straight people say," Kirby said, walking over to us. She held out her hand. "And I am the Kirbilicious Kirbster, daughter of Lynn and Patrick Reed. Living on 429 Whispering Lane, I brought a little color to this town when I was born on June 12, 1994. I am a horror movie aficionado, like Tommy Jarvis in _Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter_, if you will, only a little older and MUCH hotter." She winked at Rebecca. "Did I mention I'm a lesbian that will have sex for money? So, if we could just-"  
"Kirby!" I snapped. I looked over at Rebecca and Sid. Both had a horrified expression on their face.

Kirby looked at me. "Oh? Too much?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Just a little bit."

"Jill! You okay?"

I looked over as Evan appeared out of nowhere. I looked up at him. "Evan, where did you come from?"  
"I took the shortcut through the woods," Evan responded. "It's all over the news. What happened? Is everyone okay? I heard something about the sheriff and some teenage girl." He looked over at Kirby and gasped. "And if she's still here, then that means..." His voice trailed off.

I nodded. "Yeah... Olivia." I looked down.

"They wouldn't put that on the news," Robbie said. "How'd you know about Olivia?"

Evan glared at Robbie. "It wasn't on the news. Some kid ran up to me and told me about it on the way over."

"In the woods?" Robbie challenged.

"No, it was before I went into the woods," Evan replied. Obviously he was getting annoyed by Robbie's suspisions. Actually, Evan was someone whom I really trusted.

I looked over at Rebecca. She was scribbling stuff down on a notepad. My eyebrow arched. "I thought you said you weren't with the press."

"I'm not," Rebecca said. "This is some juice for Sid's next book."

I saw Sid roll her eyes. Something about Rebecca didn't flow well with me.

I was really nervous as Mom drove Kirby, Sidney and me to the hospital. Robbie told me that he'd meet us there.

Dewey was a really great guy, and I would hate for anything bad to happen to him. At the very least, it was looking like he would have to retire.

I looked out the window, deep in thought, when my phone rang. I looked at it. Trevor. I sighed as hit "Ignore".

"Who was it?" Sidney asked, nervousness in her voice.

"My ex," I replied, "He's still trying to get back together with me."

Why'd you dump him?" Sid asked.

"Because I saw him making out with another girl about a month ago," I growled, "He won't take the hint that it's over."

"Does he know you're with Robbie now?' my mom asked, as she turned into he hospital parking lot.

"Well, he should," I said, thinking. It's been about a week, and with all the gossips in our school, he should know.

I sighed; no one was allowed to have any secrets at our school. If you were dating a boy at the prep school on the other side of town, but wanted to keep it low-profile, good luck. If you were going to have a big surgery in a couple weeks, you would get a LOT of sympathy cards from people who you didn't even know. And if you started a new relationship with someone at school, well, everyone would be talking about it within a couple days.

"If he doesn't, I'll be happy to tell him," Kirby said, maliciousness in her voice.

I smiled; Kirby would be able to get Trevor off of my back, that's for sure.

I just couldn't believe that jerk. He calls my friends, asking for help to win me back, and then he asks me if I know where Jenny is. What the heck? Did he think he could have TWO girlfriends? Life doesn't work that way, pal. Especially since one of them was recently killed.

The four of us exited the car and walked into the hospital. We were worried we wouldn't be allowed in, but apparently the receptionist knew who Sidney was, and why she was there.

5 minutes later, we were right outside Dewey's room. We could hear sobbing coming from inside…

I burst into the room, followed by everyone else. Gale sat by Dewey's bed, crying her eyes out. Mascara was running down her face. She looked up at us. "Hi..." she sobbed.

"How is..." Sid's voice trailed off as she looked over at the bed... a blanket covered Dewey. You know what that means...

She fell down to her knees. Mom grabbed her wrist and tried to help her stand back up. "Sid... Sid..." she whispered.

I covered my mouth. Poor Dewey! My knees went weak and I looked down at Sidney, who was coming completely undone. I felt so sorry for her and Gale. But I couldn't lose myself now... if I really was the new generation's Sidney, I had to keep it together, and the only way I could do that right now was leave the room.

As I walked out of the hospital room, I was surprised to see Robbie was stopped a few doors down. I also saw he was talking to none other than…(Sigh) Trevor.

I saw a (GRAY TRAY OF STUFF LIKE CLIPBOARDS, BLOOD, NEEDLES, ETC…NOT SURE WHAT IT'S CALLED) and ducked behind it. I caught most of their conversation:

"Well, I would never do that to Jill. She's a treasure," I heard Robbie say, confirming my suspicions that Trevor was confronting Robbie about he and I being a couple.

"Yeah right. I'll bet you'd dump her in an instant when someone else comes along."

"I'm not you, Trevor. I respect Jill. I HAVE Jill."

"Oh, so you own her now?"

"No. You're twisting my words. What I'm saying is that she's with me now, so you have to get over her."

At that moment, the door behind me opened and someone bumped into me. I let out a surprised, "Oof" before I felt the person almost fall on me. I'm guessing he was walking out of the door backwards, as though saying one last goodbye to the patient inside.

Not wanting my ex or current to notice me, I quickly caught the guy and pulled him down next to me. It was Robbie's Cinema Club Pres, Charlie Walker. He looked surprised to see me. I was surprised to see him, too.

I then looked up by the door and saw that "Marissa Walker" was on the door of the room he had just come out of. Obviously his mom or grandma.

Charlie was about to ask me what was going on, but I raised my finger to my lips to motion for him to be quiet.

I then turned my attention back to the conversation Robbie and Trevor were having:

"You need to understand that you hurt her. Sure, she normally brushes you off, but that's because she knows that if she gets upset in front of you, it'll be easier for you to get her back."

"Duh! That's how girls work. When they're hurt, it's time for us men…and you, I guess…to swoop in and comfort them. Then, we get a little rewar…IIIEEEE!"

Charlie and I both peeked over the (cart-thing) and saw that Robbie had kicked Trevor where the sun don't shine.

Suddenly, Trevor looked our way and said (in a high voice), "Look, she's already with your friend. She's moved from one nerd to the next. Over you."

Robbie then looked where Trevor was looking (at Charlie and me) and raised his eyebrow curiously.

After a few moments of awkward silence (in which Kirby, Sidney, and my mom joined us) I explained that I had eavesdropped on their conversation. Mom, who was right behind me, pinched the back of my neck, but I ignored her.

Kirby then asked what Charlie was doing with me.

"I bumped into Jill after I left my grandmother's room," Charlie said, pointing to the room he had come out of, "She pulled me down, and well, now I see why."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your grandma. What's wrong with her?" I said, as Trevor was finally able to stand. Before Charlie could answer, Trevor scoffed as though he couldn't care less about Charlie's grandma (truth be told, none of us REALLY did, we just felt sorry for Charlie).

"What? Does da big nerd worry he's gonna wose his gwammy?" We could all see tears form in Charlie's eyes as he clenched his fists, was able to mutter "Bye" to us, and walked away. Despite the fact that Charlie was really annoying, I felt sorry for him.

"Now you see why I broke up with you!" I snapped at him.

"What? Only little girls like Robbie care about their grandparents," Trevor said, rolling his eyes.

Out of the blue, Sidney asked, "What are you doing here, anyway? If you're not with Jill anymore, then why would you come?"

**A/N: Thanks so much to the awesome Samtastic for helping me finish this chapter out! Please, guys, tell me what ya think. We make an awesome duo, eh? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your document here...

"Jill, come here," said Sidney. She was sitting on a bench out in the other part of the waiting room. Tears were still streaming down her face. It didn't surprise me that she was so upset about Dewey's tragic death. He had been one of her few close friends.

I walked over and sat down next to her. Sidney smiled at me. "Jill—"

We were suddenly interrupted by the annoying voice of Rebecca. "Sidney!" she called.

Sidney tried not to look annoyed, but I could see the frustration on her face. She turned around. "Yes, Rebecca?"

"Hey, ooh, ow," Rebecca said non-sympathetically when she saw a bruse on Sid's arm. "Anyway, here's a contract." She held a piece of paper down for Sidney.

Sid's eyebrow arched. "What's this about?"

"Random wants to lock you into the three books _now_," Rebecca explained. "See that blank line? You get to name your price."

Sidney read over the paper as Rebecca went on. "And as soon as you're clear here, we're on the next flight to New York. I've booked _Nancy Grace_, _MTV News_—"

"Let me ask you a question," Sidney interrupted.

Rebecca leaned forward eagerly.  
Sidney asked, "Rebecca… did you even _read _my book?"

Rebecca's face fell. She kinda looked down and said nervously, "Uh… I thought I'd wait for the movie…"

Sidney gasped, and I honestly didn't blame her. Rebecca was a money-hungry fame-seeking bitch. I would've slapped her. But she wasn't my publicist, sadly. She was Sid's. Sidney looked down. "Book tour's over." She got up and fastwalked away.

"Sidney!" Rebecca called, waving the contract in the air.

"You're fired!" Sidney called back.

Rebecca winced. The contract fell into the seat next to her. "Fired?" she whispered.

I nodded, trying to keep the grin off my face. "Fired," I sang. "You are _fired_."

Rebecca glared down at me. "What do you want, Addie Singer?" She snatched the contract up and angrily walked away.

That night, on the way home, Sidney stayed very quiet. I didn't get her to try to talk, and neither did Mom. But Kirby sure as hell didn't care. "What was it like? Did you punch her? I wish I could've seen it! Jill, what did you do? Did _you _punch her? Now that's what I wanted to see! I always knew there was a bit of a fighter in you!"

Mom sighed. "Kirby, do you ever stop talking?"

I pinched my mom's elbow. She moved it and I could see her whispering, "Smartass."

We pulled into my driveway, Kirby still chattering away. We all got out, and Kirby and I went up to my room. When we opened the door, we were shocked to see Trevor. "Trevor!" I gasped.

Kirby raised the sleeves on her hoodie. "Alright, let's do this, bitch. Jill, stand back. I wanna get my fight on." She raised her fists. "Come at me."

Trevor stood back a little. "Jill, I just wanted to talk."

"Trevor, there's nothing left to say," I snapped. I pointed to the window. "Now out you go."  
"Jill—"

"Trevor!" I snapped. "Don't you think I've been through enough tonight? Why do you always have to add on to my agony?"  
Trevor's face fell. "Jill…"

I crossed my arms. "Go. Now."

Trevor just stood there, staring at me for a minute, then he walked over to the window and let himself out. I looked over at Kirby. "Some people just never give up."

"Tell me about it," Kirby agreed, faling back onto my bed. "I'm about sick of his sorry ass poking around here."

"We all are," I said. My phone rang. I picked it up. Restricted. I rolled my eyes and handed it to Kirby. "Here. I'm not in the mood."

Kirby answered it. "Wassup, prickety prick prick?"

"I wanna talk to Jill."

Kirby sprang up. I looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's him," Kirby replied quietly.

I stood up, covering my mouth. "What do you want?" Kirby cried. A few seconds later, she put it on speaker phone. "Say that again?"

"What are you, deaf? I said I want Jill and Sidney dead."

"Who are you?" I cried.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is _where _am I," the voice responded.

"Do you know how cliched and unoriginal that line is?" said Kirby. "I almost feel sorry for you for having to use such a lame line."

"Go ahead and feel sorry for me," said the voice. Then he said grimly, "_I'm standing in the closet_."

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Stop, you are not."

"Look for yourself."

Kirby smirked and started to move toward the closet. I backed up closer to the door. "Kirby…" I cried quietly. "Kirby, don't…"

"Do it," the voice urged.

Kirby shook her head. "There is no way you're in there…"

"Look," said the voice. "You know you want to."  
Kirby extended her arm. She grabbed the closet door.

"Kirby!" I shrieked.

In one swift movement, Kirby yanked the closet door open. I nearly jumped out of my skin as she found… nothing. Kirby leaned in and moved all the clothes to see behind them. Nothing was in there. Kirby turned around. "Liar. I am so over this."

The voice laughed, then BAM! In behind me, he kicked the door open. Kirby screamed as the killer slashed my arm. I slid down to the floor, gripping it.

"JILL!" Kirby yelled.

Ghostface lunged at Kirby, and she managed to avoid him. She punched him, and he stabbed her in the shoulder. She screamed and kneed him in the groin. He dropped his knife, so it was obviously a boy. Kirby wasted no time. She snatched the knife up and swung it at Ghostface. They did a complete 180 in my bedroom and Kirby finally got a stab at him. She hit his arm. A manly groan came from him, and he fell out my window, busting through the glass and taking the knife with him. Kirby looked down at him, then looked over at me.

Mom and Sid burst into the room. "What is going on? !" Mom cried.

"The killer, he came in and attacked us!" I cried as Sid knelt down next to me, examining my arm.

Mom rushed over to the broken window and looked down into the backyard. She sighed. "Kirby… no one is down there."

Kirby made a face. "What?" She looked out, then sighed. "No…" I heard her whisper. She grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to get you girls looked at," said Sidney, helping me up. "Come on, Kate."  
Kate wrapped an arm around Kirby and helped her walk out of my room.

**A/N: I don't know what you guys will think of this… lol it's getting sorta hard to write. I'm kinda confused as to where to go with it now. Suggestions would be very highly appreciated. J If I decide to use your idea, then I'll give you some credit. **


	12. Chapter 12

I lay in the hospital bed. Mom had told me to try and get a little bit of sleep. This was the second time we had been here in the past two hours. A nurse had told us we could spend the night if we wanted to, where we would be heavily watched. Kirby was in the bed next to me. Her shoulder wound was pretty deep, and it had gotten really bloody. "I could've kicked his ass," she told Sidney, who was sitting by her bed. "If he hadn't been such a pussy and jumped out the window, I could've easily taken him."

Sidney smiled. "I know you could have, Kirby."

Robbie and Evan ran in. Robbie ran over to my bed and kissed my forehead. "In here again? What happened exactly?"

Kirby and I told them the story, then Evan rolled his eyes. "This is bullshit. Why haven't the police got him yet?"

"Because this police force sucks," Kirby responded. "But that fly that I'm about to FUCKING KILL IF IT DOESN'T LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE could've told you that."

Robbie looked at Evan. "You know what this means, right? We have to cancel Stab-a-Thon."

Evan made a face. "Robbie, dude! No! We can't cancel Stab-a-Thon!"

"Yeah, seriously," Kirby agreed. "It's not your fault there's a fucked-up motherfucker out there. And besides, as soon as I get out of here, I'm kicking his ass."

Sidney patted Kirby's short blonde hair and gave her the glass of water she had by her bed. "Here, Kirby. Drink and be nice and quiet."

Robbie looked down at me. "What do you think we should do, Jill?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never go anyway, and I especially won't this year."

"What is Stab-a-Thon, anyway?" asked Sidney.

"It's an all-night _Stab _marathon. All seven _Stabs _back-to-back," Evan said gleefully. "We've been doing it for the past three years. It's like an annual thing."

"And it's tomorrow night?" said Sidney. "You have to call it off."

Kirby's opinion seemed to change drastically then. "Yeah! I never thought of it like that. There's a killer out there obviously patterning his murders after the originals. It really wouldn't be a good idea, guys."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Ass-kisser."

"Can I come in?"

We all turned our attention toward the door. Jacob stood there, looking in at us. With all the murders and stuff, I had completely forgotten about him.

Kirby started to jump out of bed. "You wanna go? You wanna go? Again? Hmm? Bring it on!"  
"Isn't there some sort of medication we can give to her?" asked Sidney, pushing Kirby back down. "You know, knock her the fuck out- I mean, sedate her and put her out of pain?" She gave Kirby a sympathetic look.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. I still hadn't forgotten what Jacob had done to me, and right now, I probably hated him more than Trevor.

"Jill, I wanna get all this sorted out," Jacob replied, walking into the room. "These murders have really sorta opened my eyes... I remember how close we used to be. I was sitting at home earlier today, and I thought what would happen if I lost you. So I started to call you, and I heard about your attack and about the sheriff getting killed. I thought it wasn't a good time, but then I heard about another attack, and I just had to talk to you before anything happened. Jill, you have to believe me. I'm sorry. I have liked Robbie for so long, and you just suddenly did too. I didn't handle it like I should have. You were my best friend, and I shouldn't have told everyone you were related to Sidney Prescott. I was wrong to do that, and I hope there is some way you can forgive me." He then seemed to notice Robbie in the room. "Oh, uh- hi, Robbie..." He then looked over at Sidney. "WHOA! Sidney Prescott? Jill, that's Sidney Prescott!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm kinda aware." I looked down. "Jacob, if you're really sorry... then okay. I forgive you." I smiled at him. "Actually, it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. With all these murders, I think most people have just kinda forgotten about it."  
Jacob held out his arms. "Hug?"

I grinned. "Okay, Jacob. Come here!" I held my arms out.

Jacob walked over to me, smiling. We embraced in a warm, friendly hug. This was just what I needed right now. I heard Robbie go, "Aww." I looked up at him, expecting to see him looking at us... _he was staring at Jacob's ass_. Oh, well. Guess that's bisexual for ya.

"So, is Stab-a-Thon still on?" asked Evan.  
Robbie looked over at Sidney. She sighed. "Well... I'm not letting Jill go, but if you've got some sort of supervision there, then... I don't see why you shouldn't have it."  
"YES!" Evan seemed realllllyyyyyyyy excited about that. He and Robbie started dancing, Robbie doing a little girly dance that was, believe it or not, extremely cute. Things were actually sort of... happy. For the first time in awhile. If I didn't have a cut on my arm, Kirby didn't have a deep stab wound in her shoulder, and we weren't in a hospital, just for a second, we may have been able to just forget about the rest of the world, forget about what was happening, and just be the teenagers we were two weeks ago. But I knew with Stab-a-Thon would surely bring Ghostface trouble, so I had to keep my guard up.

**A/N: I actually think this is one of my better chapters. I don't know why... but I like this. I felt inspired, and I've got most of the next chapter planned out, so I guess I'm back! :D Review? Thanks. It'd mean a lot. ;) (BTW, I want Robbie. lol) **


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" asked Kirby. She stood at my front door. She was dressed in her party clothes and was peppy, excited. She gave Jill a puppy dog frown. "I can take care of your mom."

I quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. You taking care of anyone can never be good, especially if it's my mom."

Kirby chuckled. "You know me so well."

"That's not always a bad thing," I said. "I can't believe you're still going, after what happened to Olivia."

"Come on, Jill, it's Stab-a-Thon!" Kirby cooed. "It's what Olivia would've wanted. Don't ya think?"

I sighed. I couldn't argue with that... Olivia always got excited about Stab-a-Thon, and if she would ever want her friends to continue anything after her death, it would be that. She had probably just never figured her death would be so soon. And so violent.

Kirby nudged me in the ribs with her elbow. "She would want you there too, you know."

"Pssh, nooo," I said. "My mom never lets me go, and she wouldn't even consider it this year. Besides, Sid is in town... I wanna spend some time with her. We hardly ever get to talk on the phone anymore."

Kirby nodded. "I think she's under the impression that I'm a little... creepy."

I smiled. "Oh, Kirby... we're all under that impression."

Kirby shrugged. "Only cause it's true."

I laughed. "True."

"Well, see ya," said Kirby, turning and waving. She walked out to her car and got in, and soon the loud rock music was blaring from its speakers. I heard her scream, "HELL YEAH!" as she sped off down the street.

Sidney walked into the room as I was shutting the door. "Oh, hey, Sid."

"Hey," said Sidney. She smiled.

I nodded. This was the first time we had been alone since Olivia had been killed the night before. It was a tad bit awkward.

Sidney said, "You know how people always say 'I know how you feel...' but you know they're just saying that because they really have no freaking idea how you feel?" I nodded, and Sidney said, "I know how you feel, Jill. I am so sorry about Olivia."

I nodded a little. "Thanks for that... I heard her family is going mad."

Sidney nodded. "Yeah, we all go a litte mad sometimes."

"_Psycho _reference," I pointed out quickly.

Sidney giggled. "Yeah, _Psycho_."

I smiled. "You know, we can-"

The front door flew open and knocked me in the face. I fell back against the wall and grabbed my nose as Rebecca pranced inside. "Sidney, hi!" she cooed.

Sidney's eyebrow arched. "Rebecca..."

Rebecca threw some papers at Sidney and she tried to keep them from flying everywhere. Rebecca yanked out her cell phone and started texting. "Okay, Sid, as soon as you're out of this whole stupid police thingy, we're on the next flight to New York. Excited?" Before Sidney could respond, Rebecca continued, "I've booked all sorts of television news programs and Random wants to lock you into three more books now. People are totally digging this 'Sidney, Angel of Death' thing going on. It's everywhere. Time to embrace your fame!"

"'Sidney, Angel of Death?'" Sidney looked a bit hurt as I moved the door out of the way.

"Mhm," Rebecca happily clarified.

Sidney rolled her eyes. "Wow, okay, you can't call me that."

"Why not? Isn't that what you are?" The scary thing is Rebecca looked dead serious and totally unregretful as she said this.

Sidney winced. I slowly opened the door again and said, "Rebecca, Sidney won't be needing you anymore." Time for me to take up for my cousin.

Rebecca looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, so anyway Sid-"

"No, she's right," Sidney said. "I don't need you. Book tour's over. You're fired, Rebecca."

Rebecca's mouth fell open in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" she said hopefully.

Sidney shook her head. "Nope. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Rebecca made a face. "Well, fine." She stormed past me and out of the house.

I grinned at Sidney. "Wow."

"You were great!" Sidney smiled and wrapped me in a warm hug.


End file.
